The present invention relates to an air purification method for a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air purification method that utilizes a plasma device for generating ozone and other radicals configured for removing contaminants from air.
Air purification devices that generate a high-level of ozone have been used to clean contaminated air within a closed space. However, high levels of ozone may be dangerous or deadly to humans and other living beings. Thus, devices that generate high levels of ozone to clean contaminated air may generally be used only when the closed space is unoccupied. In contrast, other types of air purification devices may be designed for operating under lower contamination levels and may not be capable of generating high-levels of ozone. There is a need for an air purification system and method that generates ozone and is able to operate efficiently within various contaminant levels ranging from normal, everyday low levels to much higher levels.